Larry Cedar
| birthplace = Pacoima, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1978–present }} Larry Cedar (born March 6, 1955) is an American actor and a voice actor best known as one of the players of the highly-acclaimed Children's Television Workshop mathematics show, Square One TV on PBS from 1987 to 1994. Cedar is also known for playing "Leon", the opium addicted thief and faro dealer in the internationally acclaimed HBO series, Deadwood. Life and career Born and raised in Pacoima in the Los Angeles San Fernando Valley (Richie Valens' home town), Cedar's professional acting career did not begin until shortly after his admission to Hastings Law School when, on an impulse, he decided to audition for, and was accepted into the MFA Theater program at UCLA. There he won the Hugh O'Brian Acting Competition award for Best Actor, resulting in his signing a one-year artist development contract with Universal Studios. He went on to star in various TV movies, numerous episodics and feature films, including a starring role opposite Rebecca De Mornay in the Ivan Reitman-produced Feds, as well as a memorable appearance as "The Creature on the Wing" opposite John Lithgow in the Steven Spielberg remake, Twilight Zone: The Movie, directed by George Miller. He has also won an L.A. Theater Alliance Ovation Award for Best Featured Actor in a Musical. Larry Cedar has a long line of actors in his family including Jon Cedar and George Cedar. Larry spent six seasons in New York starring in the award-winning PBS series Square One TV and later starred in 40 episodes of the Fox television series A.J. s Time Travelers. A veteran stage performer, Larry most recently performed the lead in the one-man play Billy Bishop Goes to War at the Colony Theatre. He’s been nominated for two Los Angeles Theater Alliance "Ovation" awards for his performances in Anything Goes (as Lord Oakley) opposite Rachel York and She Loves Me (as Sipos, for which he won Best Featured Actor in a Musical). Other stage work includes portraying Hoagy Carmichael in Hoagy, Bix, and Wolfgang Beethoven Bunkhaus at L.A.’s Mark Taper Forum, as Vernon opposite Lea Thompson in They're Playing Our Song, and as Secretary Thompson in 1776: The Musical opposite Roger Rees. In August, 2008, Cedar appeared in Towelhead, the directorial debut of Alan Ball (creator, Six Feet Under). He recently co-starred opposite Adrien Brody as the demented "Chester Sinclair” in the Ben Affleck/Diane Lane noir feature film, Hollywoodland, directed by Allen Coulter, and recurred for three seasons as "Leon", the opium-addicted card dealer and thief, in the David Milch helmed HBO hit series, Deadwood opposite Powers Boothe and Ian McShane. Independent feature work includes the award winning short Tel Aviv, the science fiction thriller Forecast as well as the full length horror flick, Midnight Son. Cedar also excels in the field of voiceovers, lending his vocal characterizations to hundreds of commercials, cartoon series, and video games. In 2009, Cedar landed a role in The Crazies, a major motion picture where he played the part of Principal Ben Sandborn. Filmography Movie roles * The Crazies - Principal Ben Sandborn * National Treasure: Book of Secrets - Control Room Guard * Towelhead - Photographer * Hollywoodland - Chester Sinclair * Paparazzi - Charlie * Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas - Car Rental Agent * Twilight Zone: The Movie - Creature on the Wing (Episode #4) * Constantine - Vermin Man * Pinocchio's Revenge - District Attorney * The Gingerdead Man - Jimmy Dean * The Master of Disguise - Businessman * Demonic Toys - Peterson * C.H.U.D. II: Bud the C.H.U.D. - Graves * The London Connection - Roger Pike * Dreamscape - Snakeman Television roles * Charmed in season eight guest role as the scheming Demon Xar, pushing the episode's action in "Engaged and Confused". * Deadwood - Leon (3 seasons) * State of Mind - Larry Carson * The Riches - Karl * Boston Legal - Robert Hooper * Saved by the Bell- Mystery Weekend actor * Without a Trace - Ray Pallidies * Square One TV - Series Regular * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Nydrom Video game roles * EverQuest II - Rune Shimmerstar, Tristan Gallaway, Eorandalanu Otuden, Alchemist Alus Crispian, Dyric Pyre, Waylon March, The Glademaster, Generic Male Dark Elf Merchant, Generic Male Erudite Merchant, Generic Male Gnome Merchant, Generic Male Halfling Merchant, Generic Male Human Merchant, Generic Male Ratonga Merchant, Generic Dark Elf Guard, Various Character Languages * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Loki * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 - * Tony Hawk's Underground - The Skater * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 - * Ultimate Spider-Man - Additional Voices External links * * Larry Cedar's Website Category:1955 births Category:American film actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Place of birth missing (living people)